The present disclosure relates generally to orthopedics and in particular to deep vein thrombosis (“DVT”) and thermal/compression therapy systems, apparatuses and methods.
DVT is a condition that occurs when a blood clot forms in a patient's vein deep in the body, usually in the patient's legs or the feet. The clot can block proper blood flow and may lead to severe injury or death if the clot breaks off and travels through the bloodstream to other areas of the body, such as the brain or lungs. Doctors sometimes recommend compression therapy for people with or prone to developing DVT.
Compression therapy works by exerting varying degrees of pressure on the legs, especially the lower legs, which helps the blood to flow back towards the patient's heart. The pressure helps blood in the surface level veins travel to the deeper veins and back to the heart rather than collecting and clotting in the lower extremities. Compression therapy also helps to reduce pain and swelling associated with DVT.
One way to exert pressure on the patient's legs is via compression stockings. For a minimal amount of pressure, women's type pantyhose may be sufficient. If moderate support is required, over-the-counter compression stockings from a pharmacy or medical supply store may be used. There are also prescription strength compression stockings, which need to be fitted to the patient.
The patient should wear the compression stockings every day, as long as the patient is experiencing DVT-related symptoms or is at risk for developing DVT. The stockings should be worn throughout the day, even while exercising. The patient can remove the stockings for bathing and at night when while sleeping.
Patients who suffer from advanced arterial disease or poorly controlled congestive heart failure should not wear compression garments. Compression garments may worsen the disease in diabetics, smokers and those who have poor circulation in the legs if compression garments are worn. The compression garments can also cause skin infection.
If compression garments cannot be worn, or if additional DVT therapy is needed, pneumatic compression may be applied. For example, hospital patients that are bedridden or have recently undergone surgery are often treated with pneumatic compression devices to help prevent DVT. Known pneumatic compression devices include sleeves or cuffs that are applied around a patient's lower extremity and fastened removably by hook and pile straps for example. The cuffs are connected to a pump enabling the cuff to be inflated and deflated to aid in blood flow from the lower extremity back to the patient's heart.
As discussed, compression garments can be uncomfortable. This can be especially true in warmer climates. Compression garments are also not available to every DVT patient. And pneumatic compression devices have for the most part been used in hospitals. A need accordingly exists for a relatively low cost pneumatic compression device that can be used in the patient's home, in addition to or in the place of compression garments.